


Broken Heart(ed)

by sublimalmukefuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad., berry berry sad, still suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimalmukefuck/pseuds/sublimalmukefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Michael, I love you.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you cheat on me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>or in which Calum breaks Michael multiple times and Michael has Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart(ed)

_**Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy** _

 

_It is a heart disease wherein the heart muscle is abnormally thick which makes it harder for the heart  to pump blood._

 

I have lived with this disease my whole life. Ever since I was a baby it had been medical test, injections, medicines put through my blood. As a kid, I stayed indoors rather than played outside with the neighbors,fearing that I could collapse at anytime because of my heart.

Now that I'm a teen, it was easier to keep up with my abnormal heart. I just had to not increase my heart rate, not tire myself, and not get too stressed. I had two friends, Calum and Ashton. They knew about my disease so they helped me out a lot too. It was that one day at PE class when my life started falling apart, all because of him, because of **Luke**.


End file.
